The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the measurement of a distance of a discontinuity of a glass fiber from one end of the fiber.
In optical structures with glass fibers, it has been long desired to be able to measure the reflections from plugs, immersion fluids, adhesives, photodiodes and other discontinuities which may be associated with the fiber. In particular, it is desirable to be able to measure the distance of these discontinuities from one end when only the one end of the glass fiber is accessible.